What the Fun!
by Ao.Kotori 14
Summary: Len is a gay. I don't really know what to write here. Just try to read it and give me some reviews about it. Thx!


**Heiyaa!**

**I'm trying to make oneshot story**

**The idea just came out of nowhere**

**Well... enjoy!**

* * *

**What the Fun?!**

Rin's POV

My name is Kagamine Rin.

I have a childhood friend.

His name is Kagamine Len.

We are just like twins.

And I don't mind if anyone thinks that way.

We have a similar face, same birthday, same family name…

So… why not?

That's what I think.

Len's personalities are different with mine though.

He's such a caring and gentle person, while I'm a cold and badass girl.

He's also quite shy sometimes.

But we get along pretty well.

Two months ago, Len's parents went abroad.

They decided to entrust Len in my house because he has to go to school.

Yeah, he's been living in my house.

And we are just like siblings even more.

"Hey Rin-chan, you've been with Len for a long time right?" Miku asked.

"So?"

"Have you ever thought that you will fall in love with Len?"

…

"Honestly, I never thought that before. But if I do, we're impossible to be together"

"Why?"

"He's a gay"

Silence…

"WHAT?!"

"See you tomorrow"

I know, if anyone knows that, they will get a heart attack.

But I'm telling the truth.

This is just between Len and me.

And Miku because I just told her.

Yes, Len is a gay.

He likes someone called Oliver, they used to be a good friend if I recall.

It's just my analisis..

He never tells me directly, but I often caught him staring at Oliver.

I'm so curious and I asked him.

"Hey Len, do you like someone?"

Silence…

"What a sudden and strange question from you"

"Nah, I was just wondering. Maybe you like your bestfriend or something?"

"N-no… it's impossible"

Eh?

"Because I'm a gay"

"What?"

"I'm going to sleep"

What he said is irrational.

But what I know is he is gay, and he is serious.

After he told me that he's a gay, I'm not thinking anything about being shy in front of him when I change my clothes or when I wear a towel only after I took a shower.

I'm not thinking anything because I know he won't do anything to me.

And that's continuing up until today.

* * *

When I got home, Len is already sitting on couch watching tv.

"Oh, you're back"

"Len I told Miku that you're a gay. Is it fine with you?"

"What?"

"I'm sure Miku will keep her mouth. If something happens, I will take full responsibility about it"

"…"

"I'll take shower now"

* * *

-At 8 PM-

"Rin did you call me?"

"I want to sleep but it's too cold. Wanna sleep with me?"

"… fine"

And just like that, he sleeps in my room.

* * *

-In the Morning-

"Hey wake up"

"Ngghh…"

"Let's go outside, it's been a while"

"I prefer stay in bed…" and I pull my blanket.

"I said this because I don't want you to just sleep all day in the weekend"

*ignoring*

"I will get you an orange latte"

"Ready to go, sir!"

Godamnit! It works every time.

* * *

-Outside-

It's so cold.

"Let's go to our usual caffe"

"Yeah"

* * *

-In the Caffe-

"Orange latte is the best!"

I drink it nonstop.

Len is just staring with a weird smile on his face.

"By the way, do you have something to talk about?"

"You think so?"

"Is it about Oliver? I know that you like him you know. But you never tell me that it's true or not so I'm still curious until now. How about it? You really like him?"

"No… Oliver is my step brother. But nobody knows about it except me"

"What? So it's not love? All this time?"

"No"

I'm such a moron.

"I love someone else…"

He?

"Huh? Tell me! Tell me! Right now! Is it Kaito? Is it Piko?"

"Nope"

"Aw shit"

That's all the information I gather.

But it's all wrong.

Then who is it?!

"Hey Rin… what if… I love you…"

When I was in the middle of my own confusion, he said that.

With a serious expression.

"You're kid…"

"I'm not a gay from the first place"

It's like a lighting stroke my body, brain, and everything.

WHAT THE FUN?!

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote that**

**Leave me some reviews, I really need it**

**Oh yeah don't forget to read Emotionless Girl**

**Still not good, but try to read it**

**See you later!**


End file.
